El internado Fairy Tail
by SakuraAlexandra
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Lissana, Erza y Mirajane son son cinco mejores amigas que comparten habitación en un internado a su lado están los 5 chicos Natsu, Gray, Gazille, Jellal y Leon... Un internado de, Sotano Prohibida la entrada, vestíbulo, primer piso; cocina y comedor, segundo piso; Clases, laboratorio y biblioteca, y tercer piso, habitaciones. Pasadizos secretos, relaciones y problemas
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

Quiero aclarar algunas cosas,

Los protas estan en un internado y no tienen su magia ok? Es como un internado magico en el que la magia se desaparece.

Comparten habitacion: Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mira, Lisanna

Comparten habitacion: Natsu, Jellal, Gray, Gazille, Leon

Nadie es hermano de nadie, Lisanna y Mira son simples amigas. Las chicas son 5 mejores amigas, Los chicos igual, pero seguro que prefieren "Colegas" xD, las chicas no conocen demasiado a los chicos.

La habitacion de los chicos esta al lado de las chicas. Hay algunas cosas de nuestro tiempo, como moviles, ordenadores...Y ahora el primer capitulo!

**Capitulo 1: Solo es un juego.**

**"En la habitacion de las chicas"**

Lucy esta tumbada en su cama leyendo un libro. Erza esta en el ordenador chateando. Levy haciendo los deberes sentada en su cama, y Lissana y Mira estan hablando animadamente...

**"En la habitacion de los chicos"**

Natsu discute con Gray, Jellal esta intentando separarlos, Gazille observa riendo como si de una peli se tratara, Leon recoge la habitacion, Mientras disimuladamente agudiza el oido por si oye alguna conversacion de las chicas.

**"En la habitacion de las chicas"**

-Oid chicas! -grita Mira subiendose a la cama para que le presten atencion. Todas llevan el uniforme del internado, una faldilla corta de cuadros, camisa balnca corbata y chaquetita roja con el escudo del internado. -Que os parece, si esta noche, hacemos una fiesta de pijamas? Con el juego de Verdad o Atrevimiento?

-¡Genial! -Exclaman Lisanna y Erza

-a mi me da igual pero si jugamos, mejor- Contesta Levy sonriendo.

-Yo no estoy segura...-Dice una voz entre las demas, ha hablado Lucy. -No me gusta ese juego...

-Venga! Solo es un juego... -Le dice Erza acercandose a Lucy -Que puede pasar?

-Esta bien... Jugare... -Dice Lucy resignada, a lo que todas le rsponden con un abrazo.

**Entonces, aquella noche...**

**-**Chicas! Lo habeis traido todo? -Preguntan Lisanna y Mira a la vez

-Yo he ido a la cocina, y he encontrado esto -Dice Erza mostrando cuatro botellas de 1- Vino 2-Cerveza 3- Champagne (xD) 4- otro tipo de vino mas fuerte.

-Guay! -Dice Mira

-Que? Guay?-Dice Lucy incredula

-Quien ha traido las palomitas?

-Yo he traido tres bolsas! -Dice Levy

-Peliculas?

-Yo he traido un monton de las que nos gustan... -Dice Lucy. Mostrando un monton de peliculas, En las cuales hay: Scream, Viernes noche, Titanic, 3MSC, Freddy Krueger...

-Guay! -Repite Mira, esta vez acompañada de Lissana.

Despues de ponerse el pijama y de ver algunas de las pelis y devorar completamente una de las bolsas de palomitas, ademas de hacer una pequeña guerra de almohadas empezo el juego...

-A quien se pregunta primero -Pregunta Levy, que lleva un pijama de dos partes, Que son: Una pequeña chaquetilla de corazones azul celeste junto a unos pantalones de raso color rosado debajo de la chaquetilla lleva una camiseta negra.

-Que os parece a mi misma? -Dice Erza que lleva unos panalones muy muuy cortos negros junto a una camisa cortada que hace caida y muestra el hombro izquierdo, junto al tirante del sujetador.

-Por mi bien. Lucy preguntale! -Dice Mira que aprece ser la mas jefe, Lleva unos pantalones cortos azules y una camisa de tirantes negra

-Vale... Verdad, o atrevimiento?

-Verdad.

-Que te parecio el ultimo beso a un chico?

-Fue horrible... era un baboso! -Dijo entre carcajadas, la palabra baboso hizo que todas estallaran en risas.

-Hagamos una cosa, cada vez que alguien no quiera hacer algo bebera de alguna de las botellas de bebida! Levy te toca preguntar a Erza!

-Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-Quitate la camisa y ves a dar una vuelta en sujetador por el internado! -Dijo ella sonriendo maligna

-...- Erza bebio un buen trago de vino, las chicas rieron ella incluida Lissana le choco la mano a Levy.

-Lissana pregunta a Erza! -Ordeno Mira

-Verdad o Atrevimiento?

-Verdad.

-Cual es el ultimo libro que has leido?

-Nunca he leido un libro, no me gusta. -Dijo Erza sonriendo

-Me toca preguntar! -Exclamo Mira divertida -Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento. -Dijo ella, siendo valiente

-Besa a Lucy. -Dijo -Un beso de otrnillo...

Erza miro a Lucy con una mirada interrogante como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso.

-Es solo un juego- dijo Lucy sonriendo A la vez que Erza se acercaba a ella y fundia sus albios con los suyos, pasaron unos instantes y se separaron, ninguna estaba sonrojada, con mira ya se sabia

-Ahora Erza decide a quien preugntar, y preguntale tu.

-Lucy. Verdad o Atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-Ves a la habitacion de al lado y pregunta a los chicos si quieren venir a jugar con nosotras.

Lucy se habia quedado helada, odiaba hablar con chicos, miro las botellas pero tras unos segundos se levanto. En silencio salio al pasillo. Ella vestia un camison azul celeste que le llegaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas, tenia un osito en el pecho, Salio al pasillo se dirigio a la puerta de al lado y tras un minuto, pico.

-¿Si? -dijo un chico con el cabello rosado, llevaba unos pantalones de algodon azules hatsa los pies y iba sin camisa, Lucy se sonrojo y hablo, habia reconocido a ese chico. Era el chico malo de su clase que siempre iba con us amigos haciendo lo que le daba la gana.

-Estamos jugando a Verdad o Atrevimiento y nos preguntabamos si queriais venir a jugar con nosotras...-dijo en un hilo de voz con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo y ademas muy sonrojada.

-¿Habeis oido chicos? ¿quereis divertiros? -pregunto con burla mirando hacia dentro todos lso chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron al pasillo Lucy iba delante con la cabeza muy gacha y su pelo rubio recogido en una trenzita. Al llegar todos se prepararon y presentaron, Gazille, Sonrio al ver las botellas de alcohol, y Mira les dicto las normas.

-Lucy, te toca preguntar. - dijo Mira con dulzura.

-Erza. Porque has insistido en hacerme pasar por esto -pregunto levantando la cabeza cruzando los brazos mirando a su amiga

-Bah... -Erza cogio la botella de cerveza y bebio un largo trago.

-Bueno, que pregunte Levy. -Dijo Mira nerviosa mirando como el rostro de Lucy se oscurecia, ya sabia lo que psaria a continuacion. -Lucy. - la nombrada levanto la cabeza sonriendo sospechosamente -No hagas nada.

-Claro que no... -dijo con tono inocente mirando a Erza sonriendo aun mas sospechosamente.

-Muy bien... Lucy, Verdad o atrevimiento? -Pregunto Levy

-Atrevimiento

-Sueltate el pelo -Lucy se solto el pelo dejando ver su larga melena rubia, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y Lissana y Levy chocaran las manos.

-Sigue tu- Dijo Mira señalando a Natsu con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo -dijo sonriendo con maldad, se dirigo hacia Lucy que habia dejado de sonreir y contemplaba a Mira asustada negando con la cabeza.

-Verdad o atrevimiento? -Le pregunto a la chica que se giro de sopeton.

-V-Verdad...- consiguio decir.

-Eres virgen? -Pregunto con total naturalidad, pero provocando que la hcica se pusiera totalmente roja. -tienes algo colorado en la cara.-sigio con burla.

Lucy se quedo en silencio hasta que se dirigio a Erza.

-Cual es la mas suave? -pregunto señalando las botellas.

-La segunda.

-Pasamela. -despues bebio un pequeño trago dejo la botella a su lado y abrazo las rodillas escondiendo su cara en las rodillas, luego, simplemente se levanto y se dirigio a una puerta que habia alk lado de la estanteria de libros de Lucy, un pequeño baño. Alli se lavo la cara muy bien intentando que la rojez de su cara despareciera. Salio y se sento en su cama contemplandoles.

-Por mi podeis seguir.-dijo pasivamente al ver que todos le miraban.

-Muy bien. Di quien continua Lucy. -Dijo Lissana

-... Leon continua tu quieres? -Dijo tumbandose a mirar un libro.

-Genial. Mira... Verdad o Atrevimiento?

-Verdad, y no me preguntes si queiro salir contigo.

-Ohhh... Muy bien. Pues... cual es la chica a la que tienes mas cariño pero a la vez te molesta?

-Buena pregunta -dice Gazille chocando puños con el.

-Pues... sin dudarlo... Lucy.

-¡¿QUE?! -dijo ella levantandose de golpe y tirando el libro hacia la ventana.

-Lucky, deja de tirar los libros a la ventana...

-No me llames Lucky...-Dice molesta. Volviendo a sentarse.

-Cuanto mas durara esto? -Sigue preguntando Lucy.

-Hasta que acaben las botellas... ahora pregunto yo, a Gazille, Verdad o Atrevi...-continua Mira

-Atrevimiento. -contesta el sin dudarlo

-Muy bien, pero creo que te vas a arrepentir. Sal, con el libro que ha tirado Lucy a la ventana...

-No no! Mira... Eso n oera exactamente un libro de Lucy... -Interrumpe Lissana

-Me da igual... -sigue mira, sin saber nada

-Mira! no! no me hagas esto por favor! -Exclama Lucy

-Tienes que cogerlo leerlo y dejarlo en los baños de las chicas que hya al lado del laboratorio encima de la cisterna del lavabo de en medio.

-Mira! No lo entiendes! -Grita Lucy de pie encima de la cama

-Mira no... -Intenta disuadirla Levy pero es tarde Gazille a cogido el "libro" y se a ido con el...

-Mira joder! haber si te suenan las palabras no lo hagas por favor! -Exclama Erza levantandose

-Que pasa?!- Dice mira que no entiende nada

-Joder! Era mi diario! -Grita desesperada Lucy saliendo por la puerta. Bajando las escaleras Ve a Gazille subiendolas al ver a la chica se lo devuelve.

-No lo he leido.-dice fastidiado al cogerlo se da cuenta de que Gazille, ha seguido andando y ha desaparecido si nque ella se diera cuenta. Relee el diario en busca de algo pero no lo encuentra. Estalla en lagrimas antes de llegar a la habitacion. Llega y sin decir nada se pone a buscar por la habitacion, encuentra una carta y la guarda en su diario que esconde debajo de la almohada para luego volver al baño lavarse potra vez la cara y sentarse en su cama, para volver a sentir las miradas en ella.

-No teneis otra cosa mejor que mirarme? -todos continuaron jugando hasta altas horas de la noche, despues los chicos se fueron y las chicas acabaron las palomitas viendo mas pelis, entonces, se fueron todas a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooola a todos! Espero que les haiga gustado el capityulo uno, porque aqui vamos con el capitulo 2!

Recordad, que los personajes de Fairy Tail, NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Capitulo 2; Un Domingo como otro cualquiera?**

**"En el Comedor"**

El comedor era una sala enorme que se componia de mesas para diferentes edades. En la mesa de los de 14-15-16-17 años estaban: Mira, Levy, Erza, Lissana y Lucy, que apenas habia probado la comida. Tambien estaban como siempre la pandilla de Natsu y el mismo. Todos los idas se repartia el correo, pero nadie recibia nada, solo Lucy recibia una carta ho alguna cosa TOOOODOS los dias.

-Eh Lucy, ha llegado un paquete para ti. -dice El chico de los repartos, parece acostumbrado.

-Gracias -dice desganada recogiendo el paquete, es muuy pequeñito, como un movil pero mas grueso, Lee la carta que hay pegada y la mete en su diario junto con las otras, la pandilla de natsu se fija en qe tiene unas siete. Ninguna de las chicas ha hablado, ni siquiera con Lucy, asi que se levanta pone las manos en la mesa mira a cada una esperando alguna palabra y al no recibir ninguna se lleva su bolso y se marcha a la habitacion.

-Mira, no podriamos hablar con ella al menos? -Dice Lissana pegando una palmada en la mesa. Provocando que la pandilla y las chicas volteen a mirarla

-No. Ya sabes como se pone en estas fechas.

-Pero si solo es cuando murio su madre! NI YO ME PONGO ASI!- Grita Lisanna provocando esta vez que todo el comedor le mire, se sienta avergonzada.

-PERFECTO LISANNA! AHORA LO HAS DICHO TODO! -Grita tambien Mira

-Si, todas habeis contribuido. -Dice una voz a sus espaldas.

-Lucky... -Murmura Levy

-NO ME LLAMES ASI! -Grita Lucy a Levy enfadada y se va esquivando las miradas.

**"Minutos despues en la habitacion de las chicas"**

Lucy esta tumbada en la cama con el diario al lado, Se levanta saca las cartas y busca debajo de su cama una caja la saca, la abre, y mete ahi las siete cartas, se para y observa la caja, esta llena de cartas, habra miles ahi... aparta la vista y se fija en el paquete, Lo abre y dentro encuentr un anillo y un collar, el anillo, lleva una inscripcion:

_"A mi querida Layla Heartphilia"_

Entonces Lucy rompe a llorar mientras se pone el anillo. El colgante lo guarda en un joyero, cierra la caja y la vuelve a poner debajo de la cama. Se tumba en la cama con un MP3 y unos auriculares se duerme mientras escucha musica

**"horas despues"**

-Lucy? Lucy despierta... -Dice Mira sacudiendo a su amiga.

-¿...Eh...? -Lucy abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de Mira - ¿Mira? Que pasa?

-No te acuerdas?

-Ah... Si... ¿Donde esta Levy?

-En los baños de al lado del laboratorio llorando, lleva asi desde que tu te has ido.

-Oh... Voy a ir a disculparme...

-Espera, veo que ya has abierto el paquete eh?

-Si... Estaba el anillo que mi padre entrego a mi madre para casarse, y el colgante que llevaba cuando murio... Siempre recibo cosas asi, en estas fechas, no pasa nada... Y Lisanna?

-Esta todavia en el comedor de morros, Erza intenta hacerle entrar en razon.

-Voy a buscar a Levy -Dice levantandose, se hace una coleta alta, se alisa el uniforme y se dirige al baño de las chicas. - Y Mira... Luego tengo que hablar con vosotras, encargate de reunir a las demas.

Lucy baja las escaleras corriendo, al mismo tiempo que los chicos suben la escalera hablando.

-Rubia... -dice Natsu con burla a modo de saludo...

-No estoy de humor -dice sin parar siquiera,

-Ya se ha notado en el comedor. -Dice Gazille

-¿Y a vosotros que? -dice esta vez parandose pero sin mirar atras, unos instantes despues de silencio sigue corriendo. Entra al baño de las chicas y encuentra a Levy sentada con los ojos en las rodillas.

-Levy... -susurra con dulzura acercandose a ella, le toca el hombro y trata de consolarla -Levy, no pasa nada... ya no estoy enfadada, vamos levanta y lavate la cara... Lo siento... me perdonas?

-Vale... no pasa nada lucy tranquila -dice abrazando a la rubia. Se lava la cara y vuelven a la habitacion. Alli estan las demas, Lisanna todavia de morros.

-Va Lucy, que nos querias decir? -Pregunta Erza con curiosidad.

-Pues... hace tiempo que me han diagnosticado un problema...

-Un problema? Que tipo de problema? -Pregunta Mira preocupada y a la vez, con curiosidad.

-Pues es una enfermedad, y tambien creen que por mi situacion sentimental deberian encerrarme en un hospital.

-Pero tu no tienes ningun problema sentimental!

-Lo se, per ellos creen que si, me han dado tiempo, pero no se cuando vendran a buscarme

-¿Porque no nos lo habais dicho antes?

-No lo se... Me han dicho algunos de los sintomas pero...

-Cuales son? -Pregunta Lisanna

-... Perdida de consciencia, nerviosismo, fatiga, ganas de... de quitarse la vida... vomitos...

-Para! PARA PARA PARA NO LO AGUANTO CALLA!-Grita Levy tapandose los oidos

-He confiado en vosotras al contaros esto. No se lo podeis decir a nadie de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... -dicen todas a la vez.

-Ahora vamos a cenar, y luego a dormir de acuerdo?


End file.
